Gambling Beauty (traducción)
by Monori3
Summary: Solo diré: Secuestro, tortura, posible rating M, una academia de la deseperació y mucho Junko/Celes


_Antes de nada, esta historia es una traducción, el fic no es nuestro (ni mucho menos). El fanfic original y la idea pertenecen a _RukoRukoBurningNight, _pero nos pareció una historia tan buena que __ era una pena que solo se encontrara en inglés, por lo que… Aquí lo teneis. AH, y si ni es molestia, aquellos que quieran dejar review pueden hacerlo en la historia original (Así la animamos a que actualice más rápido)_

_Gamling Beauty_

Junko/Celes

Secuestro/Tortura Rating T (Aunque seguramente cambie a M más adelante)

**Capítulo 1**

El silencio reinaba en la pequeña habitación cerrada. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el del aire acondicionado sobre su cabeza, un bienvenido respiro al sofocante calor de aquel verano.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron lentamente, sorprendidos al fijar la vista en la pintura color crema del techo.

-¿Q…qué? ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-.

Al levantarse sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho y rápidamente se dejó caer de nuevo.

-¡Mierda! – siseó al tiempo que exhalaba pesadamente, echándose con cuidado sobre el suelo hasta quedar tumbada para evitarle cualquier otro sobreesfuerzo a su cuerpo. Movió el cuello todo lo que pudo hasta que emitió un sonido sordo e intentó fijarse mejor en todo lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Qué hago aquí?...- musitó cerrando con cansancio los ojos una vez más.- ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?...Naegi…Kyoko…urgh…-.

El dolor parecía invadirla casi por completo. La joven apretó con fuerza los párpados ajena al ruido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente.

-¡Celestia Ludenberg!- Una voz autoritaria, obviamente femenina, atravesó la habitación haciendo que resonara en los oídos de la pequeña gótica. Se apresuró a cubrírselos.- ¿O debería decir Taeko Yasuhiro?... Bienvenida a mi aula de clases… prepárate para la estancia más difícil de tu corta vida…~-.

Acercándose, la extraña mujer rápidamente la obligó a levantarse tirando de su corbata. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó sobre sus labios mientras la chica más joven tosía intentando respirar. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo débilmente mientras la mujer frente a ella se iba haciendo cada vez menos difusa.

Un fino y pálido rostro acogía dos brillantes orbes aguamarina que parecían atravesarla con la mirada. A pesar de eso, sus propios ojos no podían apartarse de sus labios rosa desvaído, curvados en una mueca cruel.

-¿Q…Quién eres?- Preguntó con voz trémula sin despegar la mirada de la joven levemente más alta.

-Tch… ¿Cómo te atreves a olvidar quién soy?- Mostró una expresión de desagrado al tiempo que la atraía hacia si con brusquedad. No era difícil deducir que la escasa memoria de Celestia la había enfurecido aun más.

Enterró con deliberada lentitud sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo sangre en su cara, deslizándolas por sus mejillas y provocándole un grito de dolor. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dejó escapar una sonrisa inocente.

-Soy Junko ¿recuerdas?... Me quitaste algo que apreciaba mucho… Tan solo estoy intentando recuperarlo-.

Obligándose a sí misma a sentarse, Celestia se la quedó mirando con sus ojos color rubí desbordando miedo y confusión.

-Recuperar… ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Yo solo estaba disfrutando de una taza de té Roy…- De pronto la inundó un agudo dolor en el estómago. Tosió un par de veces intentando recuperar la respiración, doblada hacía adelante por el inesperado golpe.

Junko se situó sobre ella con una sonrisa satisfecha, presionado con la punta de su bota bajo sus costillas con tal fuerza que amenazaba con romperlas si se atrevía a decir una palabra más.

-Suficiente… _Lady Luck_… No necesitó tus explicaciones.- Se alejó unos pasos y bajó la vista hacía sus manos, contemplando su manicura perfecta. Emitió un suave sonido complacido por la cobertura roja.- Solo quiero que me devuelvas cada yen que te apañaste para robarme… Ahora dime donde está mi dinero… antes de que ocurra algo peor ¿eh? Tu desesperación puede acabar pronto, ya lo sabes~-. Sus palabras eran ligeras e insoportablemente empalagosas.

Estuvieron en silencio uno o dos minutos. La joven de cabello negro se arriesgó a observar mejor a su captora. Su ya de por si pálido rostro perdió aun más color. "Mierda" pensó reprendiéndose mentalmente "¡¿Cómo se ha enterado?!...ugh… mantén la calma. No te llevaste demasiado, estoy segura de que no lo has gastado todavía". Forzando una sonrisa falsa, bajó la mirada y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

-Ah… Junko… De hecho, estoy segura de que tengo tu dinero conmigo. Ahora, si me permitieras levantarme… a lo mejor podría devolvértelo ¿Es lo suficientemente justo para ti?-.

Mientras su sonrisa cruel se hacía más grande, Junko jugueteó infantilmente con algunos mechones de su cabello dorado, soltando risitas burlonas.

No, no, quiero jugar contigo un poco más. Quiero enseñarte por qué no deberías menospreciarme…- Apretó con rudeza las muñecas de la prisionera acercándola a ella, clavando brutalmente las uñas en su piel. Contempló fijamente el rostro calmado de la chica que, segundos después, retorció todo su cuerpo por el dolor mientras dejaba escapar un grito animal a través de sus finos labios.

Su risita se hizo más alta, los pálidos ojos azules brillaron de placer al enterrar sus garras en la mano.

-¡De… Déjame! – Chilló cerrando con fuerza los ojos y arañando las manos de Junko intentado liberarse de su agarre.-¡He dicho que lo conseguiré, así que déjame!- Podía ver las uñas de la rubia dentro de su piel, la sangre fucsia proveniente de la herida, cada vez más grande, brotar abundantemente.

Dejando escapar una risa satisfecha, la Reina de la Desesperación la dejó ir, solo para lamer la sangre de sus dedos con una mueca sádica creciendo en su cara con cada gota que caía al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya- ronroneó sentándose encima de una mesa cercana.- No esperaba que te dieras por vencida tan pronto…Ahora dame mis 50000 yens Celestia… a menos, por supuesto, que quieras un castigo más doloroso…-.

Sosteniéndose la mano herida por un momento, rápidamente rebuscó en un pequeño bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña bolsa y dejándola caer gentilmente delante de ella.

-A…Aquí… Aquí está tu dinero… ¿Puedes dejarme marchar ahora… por favor?- Celestia estaba aterrada, nadie se había atrevido a hacerle daño antes, todos se sentían siempre asustados de su aparente alto estatus.

Contempló horrorizada como Junko abría la bolsa y desperdigaba su contenido por el suelo.

-E… Espera… Acabas de decir que esto era lo que querías… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

Ladeando la cabeza, volvió a mirarse las uñas.

-Hmhp… No juegues conmigo como si fuera tonta "señorita"… No voy a dejarte libre tan fácilmente-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo si fueras tonta?! ¡Yo no… ¡- Los ojos de Celestia se abrieron ampliamente cuando sintió una mano fría aprisionando su cuello y empujándola con brusquedad contra la pared. Volviendo a empujarla y a golpearla, Junko de sentó sobre su regazo. El agarre que mantenía en su garganta, aunque fuerte, no era mortal.

-No… vuelvas a alzar la voz delante de mí nunca más.- Susurró suavemente y, con su mano restante, acarició la mejilla de la atemorizada estudiante.- No me gustaría usar más fuerza de la necesaria para esto.- Las palabras abandonaron su boca lentamente mientras sonreía tenuemente, posando sus manos con gentileza sobre los hombros de la chica más pequeña.

Completamente en silencio, se la quedó mirando, observando como el típico brillo de sus ojos huía con lentitud de ellos. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca, nunca la había herido, era todo tan antinatural… Sintió algo dentro de ella, un presentimiento que le decía que en realidad no quería hacerle daño.

Pero eso no podía ser ¿no? La "Reina de la Belleza" había clavado sus uñas en su perfecta piel, había dibujado sangre sobre ella para después reírse de su dolor… ¿Podía ser esa desesperación todo lo que ella quería?

Dejando caer su vista, se mordió el labio esperando sentir más dolor sobre ella.

-Taeko…- Habló suavemente. Su tono le produjo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, bajo y empalagoso.- ¿Cómo te sentirías si aliviara un poco tu dolor… hm…?- Puso una sonrisa inocente y sus ojos resplandecieron junto a las luces de la clase.

Celestia levantó cautamente la cabeza un vez más, temblando al escuchar su verdadero nombre.

-…. ¿Porqué querrías hacer eso…?-.

Sonriendo de nuevo, clavó sus uñas amablemente sobre sus hombros y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Bueno, quizás quiero intentar llevar esto de otra manera… una manera más… satisfactoria.


End file.
